Pokemorphs and Gijinka: Plasma Overload
by TheSiranna
Summary: Arceus has created a new form of hero/heroine. A Pokemorph Gijinka. Can these...New creatures master their abilities as Pokemon and as Humans in order to stop Team Plasma from using Kyurem's power to 'liberate' all Pokemon and take over the world? Or, will they corrupt and destroy the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first Pokemorph story, and as such, I would like to tell you guys/girls that I'm going to make this a rather unique story. This will be a Gijinka/Polymorphic Pokemorph story. I've restricted the morphs down to one Pokemon(Since they are also Gijinka!) I hope you enjoy, please review with what you think! Make suggestions too! I'll add them in! This is a team effort between me and my friend. He controls Gardner, and I control Laura and Ethan.**

**List of Gijinka's as main characters:**

**Laura – Umbreon**

**Ethan- Staraptor**

**Gardner - Luxray**

Laura woke up under a tall, shady tree. At fourteen, she had gone to sleep late. So she had expected herself to wake up late. Judging by the sun going down, she'd guess it was about six pm.

Beside her lay a boy roughly her age, she guessed thirteen. She stretched her arms out and noticed something in the corner of her eye. A tail. An Umbreon tail. And it was hers.

She squealed in shock, waking up the boy.

"Whoa what happened?" The boy asked, sitting up.

"I-I have a tail!" Laura couldn't believe it.

"Whoa cool! Why does my back feel weird?" The boy asked.

"You have wings. I have a tail. She has a tail. Everyone OK now?" Another boy said, he stood up already and paced back and forth.

"Wow...This is weird." Laura stood up.

"Nice dress." The boy beside her stretched out his wings, "I'm Ethan."

"Laura." Laura looked at the other boy, "And you are...?"

"Gardner." The boy looked at us, "Laura's a wonderful name."

"T-Thanks..." Laura wrapped her tail around her legs and looked down at her dress. It was black and it reached down to her knees and had a yellow circle on the chest area. The circle was like an Umbreons.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Wings are better than tails."

Gardner's tail whipped up and smacked Ethan across the face.

Ethan stepped back in surprise, he flapped his wings in response.

Laura rolled her eyes, "You guys are idiots."

Ethan looked at her now, and flapped his wing hard.

Laura stepped back and felt her hair, "ETHAN!"

Gardner started to laugh, "Nice one Ethan."

Laura rolled her eyes then had an idea, _Let's see...If I have an Umbreon tail, does that make me part Umbreon?Maybe...Let's try this!_

Ethan was surprised by Laura stepping closer to him.

While she did so, Laura had a smile. Her smile made Ethan fall under a sort of spell. He didn't move. She placed a hand on his chest.

Ethan whistled, "Wow..."

Laura sort of giggled, she took a step and placed her foot behind his. Then, she quickly shoved him back. That made him trip backwards over her foot.

Ethan landed on his back, and he grimaced in pain, "Ow...My wings.."

Gardner fell to the ground laughing, "Stop...I can't breathe!"

Laura now leaned over him, "Hey...Just breathe slowly." She sounded worried about him.

Gardner closed his eyes. He tried to clam down. His chest moved up and down slowly, breathing normally.

Laura leaned closer to his face, "Better?"

"Yeah...Thanks." Gardner opened his eyes, and looked into Laura's, "Hey, you have nice eyes."

"Uh..." Laura quickly leaned away from him, "Thanks..? You have...Nice eyes also...Very...Bright. And yellow."

"Yellow? Cool, you have dark red eyes." Gardner stood back up and brushed the dirt and the grass off of his shirt.

Laura smiled, _Wow...He's so cool...Why do I feel so happy?_

"OK you two lovebirds. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Who wants to go to a place and eat?" Ethan jumped in between them and put his arms around their necks.

Laura elbowed him, and Gardner brought his fist up against Ethan's nose.

Ethan cringed, "Ow guys. Seriously? I'm hungry."

"Fine. I think there's a town just a few minutes away." Laura said.

"I'll lead us then." Ethan started to jog.

"Other way." Laura called out.

Ethan did a 180 and jogged the other way.

Laura rolled her eyes, "He's so strange."

Gardner chuckled, "Yeah, well at least he's not a pervert."

Laura and Gardner began to jog behind Ethan.

When the lights of a town came into sight, Ethan tucked his wings in against his back, making them look like a large, Staraptor wing style backpack, "Hide your Pokeparts."

Laura tucked her tail in between her legs, letting it reach up to her stomach.

Gardner's tail went into his left pants leg, "Why?"

"Because people might think we're freaks." Ethan said simply.

"Good point." Laura shivered, "Ugh. This is uncomfortable and it's really cold!"

"I'm warm." Gardner said, "Then again, my tail is like a Luxray's. So...Of course I'm warm."

"Doesn't bother me." Ethan said, "My wings warm me up."

Laura hurried passed them and went into the local Pokemon Center to warm up.

A few seconds later she was joined with Ethan on her left and Gardner on her right.

Laura looked around the barren Center. She saw a man walking towards them though. He looked to be about thirty.

The man spoke in a deep, husky voice, "Hello kids. How can I help you?"

"Uh yeah actually, do you have any rooms available? Possibly food?" Ethan asked coyly.

"I have one room, and I can find something for you kids to eat." The man said.

Laura looked confused, "Where's Nurse Joy?"

"She's sick today, I'm her fill in." The man said, "Your room is the one at the end of the hall. Feel free to rest a little before the food's ready."

Ethan nodded, "I like this place already."

While Ethan talked, Laura shifted uncomfortably beside Gardner, "Gardner...I can't keep my tail still. It's making me itchy in my...private area."

"Can't you wait a little bit longer?" Gardner whispered back.

Laura shook her head, "No...It's about to fall out."

Ethan glanced back and could see Laura's tail starting to slip out, "Hey, can you show me where the bathrooms are?"

Ethan and the man left for the bathroom, right as Laura's tail slipped out.

Laura sighed in relief, "Oh man...This feels good."

"You're lucky." Gardner said, "Can you hold it in a little bit longer now that it's stretched?"

"Yeah." Laura had a smile, "Man I hate hiding this."

A few minutes passed in silence. Then Ethan and the man came back.

Laura had hidden her tail a minute before, "I'm going to the room and laying down. I need to lay down for a little bit."

Gardner and Laura headed back to the room.

Ethan came to the room two minutes after them.

When he entered, Laura had her tail out.

"Hey love birds. Anything fun happen while I was out?" Ethan asked.

"ETHAN!" Laura practically yelled, "You pervert!"

"Oh yeah, nice black panties." Ethan said.

Laura's face was really red now, she crossed her legs.

Gardner quickly stood and punched Ethan in the gut, "Hey pervert, one more word about her and you're eating dirt for supper."

Ethan grunted, "Ugh...Fine...Just don't show yourself around me. I can't help it."

Ethan sat down on another bed, "So uh, seriously. You two are perfect for each other."

"Shut up." Laura and Gardner said at the same time.

A few minutes passed of silence again. It was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Laura hid her tail again and opened the door.

The man from before was there, "Food's ready."

Laura nodded, she walked passed the man. She noticed how he stared at her, but she ignored it.

Ethan and Gardner walked with the man.

The man led them to a table with four drinks on it. He took a seat, "Hey, care to have a seat."

Ethan sat next to man.

Gardner pulled out a chair in front of Ethan, "Here you go Laura."

Laura took the seat, her face a faint pink.

Gardner sat next to her, "We never introduced ourselves. This is Laura and Ethan. And I'm Gardner." He held out his hand.

The man took it, "The name's Johnny." When he took his hand back, he knocked over the glass in front of Laura.

Laura squealed when she felt the water hit her dress, legs, and tail.

Johnny stood up, "I'm so sorry, I'll have my partner Watchog get you a towel." He quickly left.

Gardner looked at Laura, "Hey, something's up with him. Be careful."

"Yeah...My tail is soaked, along with my legs and dress." Laura said.

A watchog hurried out and gave Laura a towel.

Laura wiped her dress and legs, and left her tail to air dry.

Johnny came back out next and put a glass in front of Laura.

She smiled and took a sip. The drink tasted strange...But good.

"Well, drink up and eat up!" Johnny said, and Watchog carried out three bowls.

Laura looked at her bowl. It was a sort of soup.

Ethan started to dig into his soup.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"Spelun Berry Extract." Johnny looked at her, "Why?"

"I'm allergic." She pushed the bowl in front of her.

"I'll find you something in the woods." Gardner looked at her.

"No." Laura looked at her drink, "I'm not that hungry. Mostly just thirsty."

"Then drink up!"

Laura complied and wolfed down her drink.

Ethan and Gardner finished up the soup.

Laura stood up and stumbled, her vision was blurred.

Gardner caught her, and standing he leaned her against him, "Hey, you need sleep."

"Sorry to bail Johnny, but Laura needs her sleep." Ethan smiled, "Thanks for the food."

Gardner walked slowly, letting Laura use him to walk straight.

When they reached the room, Gardner set Laura down on a bed.

Ethan stopped in the doorway, "I'm gonna find her something to eat. She needs food also." He quickly headed out side.

Laura took a deep breath, "Sit...with me." Her speech was slurred.

"Great, you're drunk Laura." Gardner sat down, "He spiked your drink."

"Hmm..." Laura put her face up close to his, "You look wonderful.."

Gardner looked away, "Laura, you need to sleep."

"But I want you..." Laura put her lips to his.

Gardner was so surprised by the kiss, he couldn't stop Laura from moving closer and sitting in his lap.

Gardner pulled away, "Laura no! We're too young."

"I don't care.." Laura said, her eyes fixed on his.

"Laura...I'm sorry." Gardner put his hands on her neck and pressed on two pressure points.

Laura fell to the side, unconscious.

Gardner caught her and laid her gently on the bed, "Sleep well."

Ethan opened the door, "Man. Johnny looks so upset...Hey, did you finally..."

"Don't say it Ethan." Gardner laid beside Laura, "She was drunk. Nothing happened because I knocked her out."

"Oh. Well, let's get some sleep." Ethan lay on a different bed, "We might need it."

And soon, they were all asleep. Unaware of the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: In this next chapter, I'm putting what Pokemon say in italics. Remember that to the others, it just sounds like a normal Pokemon trying to talk. I'm putting them in italics so you won't be lost with what their trying to say.**

Laura was the first to wake. She reached up to her face and whipped hair from her eyes. She turned on her side, her mind was still buzzing from the previous night.

Her eyes adjusted from being blurry, and she could make out the shape of Gardner laying next to her.

Laura literally jumped off the bed. She fell on her right side, and crushed her right wrist. She let out an earsplitting scream.

Gardner shot up, "What's happening?"

"M-My wrist!" Laura's voice was loud and filled with pain.

Ethan sat up slowly, still partially asleep, "What about it?"

"I think I broke it!"

"What?!" Ethan and Gardner both jumped out of their beds.

Gardner put an arm around Laura, "Let me help you. Go check it out in the bathroom OK?"

Laura didn't speak, but she did let Gardner keep her steady as she walked. She didn't want to risk anything else happening.

When they reached the bathroom, Gardner pushed open the door, "Here, if you're not out in five I'll come in to check on you." Then he turned and walked out, leaving Laura alone.

Laura turned her attention to her wrist, she held it out under the faucet and with her other hand she pressed in on the wrist. Pain flared up through her arm.

She felt a hand slip around her mouth, and someone grab her from behind.

Gardner looked at the clock on the wall. Five minutes had passed, "I don't like this, Johnny seemed...Weird."

"Go look for Laura. I'll stay here." Ethan said, "It's weird how there isn't a Nurse Joy here."

"She's sick." Gardner sighed, "Didn't you listen?"

"Yeah, and I'm a pretty little princess."

"Whatever." Gardner rushed out of the room, his intent on finding Laura.

Laura let out another scream. The person grabbing her had squeezed her broken wrist.

Then suddenly, everything around her seemed to grow. She felt like she was shrinking. Her ears felt heavier, and her legs felt shorter.

Gardner tackled the man, making him drop the Umbreon he held.

The Umbreon landed and held the right front paw up off the ground.

"Johnny?! Where's Laura?!" Gardner punched Johnny's jaw from the right side.

"_What are you talking about? I'm right here!_" Laura was surprised that her voice had suddenly gotten higher.

"The bitch turned to an Umbreon." Johnny punched Gardner back.

"Impossible!" Gardner was surprised, but he took the punch and punched back.

Laura looked down and was surprised to see that her body had turned black and furry. She had turned into an Umbreon!

Gardner's tail slipped out and wrapped around Johnny's throat. Gardner jerked up quickly, killing Johnny in an instant.

Laura closed her eyes before he did, not wanting to see Johnny die.

When she opened them, Gardner stood over her.

"So...Paw the ground if you really are Laura." Gardner crouched beside her.

Laura tapped the ground with her paw, "_Seriously? You're part Luxray and still can't understand me?"_

"Well, you at least look amazing as an Umbreon." Gardner picked up Laura.

"_Thanks...I think. Ow, don't hold me like that!_" Laura kicked at his arms.

Gardner readjusted his arms to where he cradled her.

Laura was able to lay down with her right paw reaching over the side, "_Thank you._"

"Man, I hate not understanding you." Gardner began to walk back to the center.

"_Me too._" Laura looked up at him.

"You know, I was really worried about you." Gardner looked down at Laura.

"_Aww! So you do like me?_" Laura had a smile now.

"Do you remember last night?"

"_No...Should I?_" Laura shook her head.

"Good. It's a night I don't like to remember...But it's the only night I can remember."

"_I'm going to make you tell me you know._" Laura looked down at her paws and laid her ears back.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You were drunk." Gardner sounded considered.

"_Tell me I didn't screw you._"

"Oh nothing happened of course!" Gardner was chuckling.

"_Oh good! I was worried I could be pregnant!_" Laura looked up at him, though her body started to tingle when she said pregnant.

Gardner walked through the barren Pokemon Center now, looking for Ethan.

When he found Ethan, Ethan was untying a woman.

"Nurse Joy!" Gardner sat down Laura and helped untie her.

Ethan undid a gag around her mouth.

"Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy said in her usual peppy tone.

"Hey Gardner, where's Laura?" Ethan asked.

"Can't you see her?" Gardner stared at him for a moment.

When Ethan looked at Laura, he instantly new what he meant, "Oh there she is! Where did you find her?"

"I chased down Johnny and he had her." Gardner said, "She fell and was hurt."

"Oh I'll take care of that." Nurse Joy picked up Laura.

"...Nurse Joy?" Gardner looked at her, "Have you ever heard of a Human that can turn into a Pokemon?"

"A Pokemorph? I've heard stories. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Gardner looked at Laura, "What about Humans have Pokemon parts?"

"That's a Gijinka. Again, I've heard only stories." Nurse Joy looked at him.

"Well, we're Gijinkas." Gardner showed her his tail and Ethan spread out his wings.

"Oh wow! I think it's awesome how people can have Pokemon Anatomy as well as their own." Nurse Joy smiled.

Gardner decided against telling her about Laura's situation. He knew she needed medical attention.

"I'll have to examine her. You can watch from the window." Nurse Joy took Laura into a room.

Gardner and Ethan walked over to the window. Ethan watched while Gardner didn't.

"I can't watch." Gardner looked at Ethan through the corner of his eye, "So how is she doing?"

"Broken wrist. Duh." Ethan said.

"Oh."

"You do know Laura likes you right?" Ethan now turned to face Gardner.

"Yeah...I know. I like her too." Gardner said.

"Good. I mean, she's great looking as a Human, but as a Pokemon. I get excited if you know what I mean." Ethan smiled.

"Are you perverted or something?"

Ethan shrugged, "I dunno. Are her boobs covered in fur?"

"Ethan!" Gardner clenched his fist.

"What? I'm curious! She passed out with her legs spread open. You did her didn't you?" Ethan questioned.

"Wha...No! She's fourteen Ethan!"

"So?"

"Screw you." Gardner rolled his eyes.

Nurse Joy came out of the room.

Gardner and Ethan met her halfway.

"You're Umbreon will be just fine. She broke her wrist and I've wrapped up that leg, she needs to stay off of it." Nurse Joy smiled.

"That's great!" Gardner said happily.

"But..." Nurse Joy began.

"What? Is something else wrong?" Gardner questioned.

"She's in her heat." Nurse Joy put simply.

"Her what?" Ethan asked.

"Heat is the term used by breeders when Pokemon are ready for mating. It's when a Pokemon's body is preparing itself to have an egg. It's a very uncomfortable state of being for Pokemon." Nurse Joy explained.

"She needs a mate...?" Gardner's mind went blank.

"Yes. And if she doesn't have a mate, she'll be uncomfortable for a while. It could even become painful for her." Nurse Joy said, "But, since she has a broken wrist she'll be easy prey for males to ravage."

"She needs a mate...?" Gardner was still stuck on that.

"Wow, so males will rape her?" Ethan asked.

"Yes."

Laura came limping out of the room, keeping her bandaged leg off of the ground, "_Gardner!_"

Gardner picked up Laura, "Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"_Well...Tingly...But better!_" Laura had a happy tone in her voice.

"Good." Gardner seemed distracted, so Laura nuzzled his chest.

"_What's wrong?_" Laura asked concerned.

"Nurse Joy thanks, but we have to go." Gardner said.

"Maybe we'll meet again." Nurse Joy said.

"Maybe."

"Let's go Ethan." Gardner rushed out of the Pokemon Center.

Ethan followed him.

"Laura..." Gardner began.

"_What?_" Laura asked, "_And since you can't understand me. Just know, I kind of like you!_"

"...Needs a mate?" Gardner looked blankly ahead, not knowing what troubles were quickly coming his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This story has come a long ways. First off, I'd like to point out that I upped the rating to M because of description of Pokemon Genitals and an attempted rape. So, if you are not old enough to read that, please do not read the part of Pokemon Genitals or attempted rape. On my website where I write this with my friend we have a mating scene we plan on doing. Say in the reviews if I should add this in. Oh, Laura wants to say something.**

**Laura: It's boring being a human. As you'll see in this chapter, being a Pokemon is awesome! Well, for me. I don't know about the...others...**

**Gardner: He tried to...to...**

**Laura: So? He still was a friend.**

**Me: STOP TRYING TO SPOIL THIS.**

**Laura & Gardner: Sorry...**

"So...Gardner, what are we going to do about the mating situation?"

"Uh..." Gardner didn't like the idea of Laura mating.

"She has to have a mate Gardner." Ethan sternly said.

"No. I'm not going to let her be hurt because she's a Pokemon."

"_I'd be fine with mating with you Gardner...What am I saying?!_" Laura mentally noted that the Umbreon part of her wanted Gardner to be her mate.

"Dude, did you even listen to Nurse Joy?" Ethan asked furiously, "She said Laura will be uncomfortable without a mate. Possibly even hurt! Don't be so selfish!"

"Selfish?!" Gardner set Laura down, "I'm not the one who freaking stares at Laura's chest or her butt! I don't dream about doing an under aged girl!"

"You don't get it do you?! Neither of you do!" Ethan punched Gardner.

Laura jumped, "_Stop!_"

Gardner rushed towards Ethan with his fist in front of him, nailing Ethan in the gut.

Ethan kicked off into the air, and then he landed next to Laura, "I'm looking out for her, for what's best for her!" He quickly grabbed Laura.

"_Whoa what are you doing?_" Laura looked at Gardner confused.

"Ethan, put her down." Gardner said calmly.

"No." Ethan smiled, "Don't move and I won't hurt her...Much."

"I will kill you." Gardner was angry.

"_Much...? Oh no! No! Gardner!_" Laura realized what Ethan was going to do.

Ethan swiftly moved. He held Laura between his legs and rubbed against her.

"_Ah...No...Please stop...Ah!_" Laura didn't know what was happening. Her body went numb, unable to react.

Gardner noticed to concern in Laura's voice. Gardner's hand closed into a ball. He rushed Ethan and nailed his jaw before he could react.

Ethan fell to the ground in shock, but he pushed up and flew backwards. When he landed, he stared at Laura.

Laura had a dark energy forming at her mouth, and aimed straight at Ethan.

"Don't Laura. We both know I can easily hurt you." Ethan said, he spread his wings out.

"Don't touch her again." Gardner was still mad.

Laura unleashed the energy. A stream of dark, purple and black energy raced towards Ethan.

Ethan side stepped and drew his wings in. He kicked a small stone by his foot at Laura.

Suddenly the stream stopped.

Gardner's heart stopped.

"_OW!_" Laura fell to her side, barely able to breathe.

"ETHAN!" Gardner started to move towards him, but he stopped when he heard a quiet voice.

"_N-no...Please...Stay..._" Laura struggled to say.

"Laura...Gah...I can't leave you. Just try to breathe slowly. Don't think about anything." Gardner's eyes checked her body.

Laura closed her eyes, "_C-Carry...Me..._"

Gardner picked up Laura, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Laura didn't move.

Gardner's left hand felt wet, _Oh no...He got her wet. Her tail is soaked!_

"_S-Sorry...Ab...About your hand..._" Laura struggled to say.

"Don't hurt yourself speaking. Rest. We'll be in the next town in no time." Gardner looked around, Ethan had flown away.

Hours later, nighttime had come. Laura was finally able to breathe normally again.

Laura rested her head on Gardner's chest, who had laid down on a bed at a local Hotel that allowed people to carry Pokemon. A rare place if she had to say so.

"_What was that...?_" Laura's ears twitched. She raised up.

"Huh? Laura what is it?" Gardner sat up as Laura jumped down.

"_I heard something, follow me!_" Laura limped to the door.

Gardner sighed and followed her, he opened the door.

Laura hesitated in the hall, but she limped to the stairs that led to the lobby downstairs.

"Hey hold on, stairs aren't good for you. Let me carry you." Gardner leaned down.

"_Fine._" Laura jumped into his arms.

Gardner opened the door and headed down the stairs.

When Gardner reached the lobby, Laura pointed at the front door. He quickly made his way through the doors.

On seeing a hurt looking Infernape, Laura jumped down and limped over to it.

"_What happened?_" Laura asked.

The Infernape opened it's eyes, "_You fell for it..._" He brought his fist up and hit Laura away from him.

Laura gasped in pain when her back slammed into the wall of the hotel. From the sides of her eyes, she could see a large Rhyperior and a Samurott. Both males. Both staring at her like she was food for starving Pokemon.

Gardner closed his eyes, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The Rhyperior laughed, "_Pathetic Human._"

"_Gardner!_" Laura closed her eyes in fear.

Gardner's world around him began to grow. Soon, in his place stood a lean Luxray. Sparks of powerful electricity jumped from his fur.

He fired a stream of electricity at the Samurott, but the stream went to Rhyperior instead.

"_Haha, you fool. You can't attack like that with me around._" Rhyperior taunted.

"_Don't test me._" With each word, Gardner closed in on the Rhyperior, then he swiftly launched himself into the air.

Focusing his energy, his tail turned into pure silver steel. He slammed it into the Rhyperior.

The Rhyperior stumbled back, then collapsed.

Gardner turned on the Samurott.

The Samurott had backed Laura into a corner. He was rubbing something in her face.

Laura was moving her head away from him each time, trying to avoid it.

Gardner wasted no time, he launched himself onto the back of the Samurott and let loose a stream of electricity.

Laura opened her eyes in time to see Samurott collapse.

Now, in front of her stood a Luxray, "_Gardner..?_"

"_Now for my prize..._" Gardner spoke, his eyes intent of getting her to obey.

Laura backed away in fear, closing her eyes. She didn't want to watch as her best friend...And the guy she loved, violate her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This will be a short chapter as the following will be longer. The next chapter will follow Gardner briefly and then the majority of the next chapter will follow Laura. Enjoy this brief transition.**

Laura opened her eyes confused, minutes had passed. Nothing had happened to her.

Now Gardner was staring down the Infernape, "_Run, or end up like your friends over there._"

The Infernape turned and ran like a coward.

Laura looked at Gardner now, she still didn't understand.

"_I'm sorry if I scared you Laura, my instincts took over and I couldn't control myself._" Gardner looked down at his paws.

She went to his side, she nudged his stomach, "_I understand. I just...That look, you were going to rape me._"

"_Probably._" Gardner said, "_You have a smell about you that drives me wild._"

"_That would probably be from my heat._"

"_Yeah, it smells sweet. Enticing even._" Gardner whipped his tail from side to side, getting used to being a Pokemon.

"_Look at you pulling out big word._" Laura put her tail over his to stop him, "_You're trying too hard._"

"_Sorry._"

"_Don't be, you're learning._" Laura looked around, "_Lets hurry to finding shelter, they won't let us back in without a trainer._"

"_You lead._" Gardner pulled his tail away, "_I don't deserve too._"

"_No, you defended me when I couldn't. You need to lead._" Laura looked at him sympathetically, she didn't know who should feel worse. Her, or Gardner.

"_Alright, but it's hard to choose._"

"_Let's find us a nice tree grove or something. I like trees, they feel like a natural home for me._" Laura looked for an exit from the town.

Gardner took the lead, with Laura falling into line behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

From her place under the leaves of the tall oak tree, Laura could make out the outline of the moon. She kept her eyes fixed on the moon, which was full.

"_Laura, why aren't you asleep?_" Gardner sat next to her and wrapped his tail around her.

"_I can't sleep. Something's on my mind._"

"_Is it something about the moon?_" Gardner pulled her closer to him

Laura looked at him now, "_Yes...Why do you think it makes me feel so...Peaceful?_"

"_Whatever it is, it might have something to do with your beautiful rings glowing._"

Laura tried her best to look at her rings, "_What? They're glowing?_"

"_Wonderfully bright._" Gardner smiled the whole time.

"_..._"

"_Something wrong love?_" Gardner looked down at her.

"_So...Does this mean we're...A couple?_"

"_If you'll have me._" Gardner said, "_Feral instincts and all._"

Laura curled up into a ball, letting the tip of her tail touch her nose, "_I will...Now I'm exhausted._"

"_Sleep love._"

"_I'm cold..._" Laura closed her eyes.

Gardner wrapped his tail around her, and he pulled her closer to him. Her body fit perfectly into his. His side touched her back and he laid his head down, "_Better?_"

Laura responded with a faint purring noise. She had fallen asleep.

_I have to help her with her heat...But...It'll hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. But if I don't...She'll be raped by some stranger..._ Gardner thought to himself, _Oh well, I'll talk to her about it in the morning. After we get moving._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Laura's nose twitched as water fell on it.

Forced from her slumber, she held her head up and blinked her weariness away, "_Rain...?_"

"_Yes. I'm sorry, I was trying to shield you from it so you could sleep._" Gardner flicked water from his tail.

"_It's fine. Someone's coming._" Laura stood and stretched.

Gardner got up, "_Who's there?_"

An Espeon and a Delcatty came bursting through the trees around them.

"_Leave, now._" Gardner roared at the Pokemon.

_"But..._" The Espeon was male, "_We can't go anywhere else!_"

"_Not my problem._" Gardner took a step towards the Espeon.

"_Gardner...Give them a chance._" Laura said.

"_Fine...Only because you want to trust these...Strangers._" Gardner couldn't think of a better insult.

"_Thank you._" The Delcatty was female.

Laura's ears twitched, she turned to her left, "_I heard something, follow me!_"

Laura used Quick Attack to increase her movement speed.

Gardner kept up, charging his muscles with electricity to increase his own movement speed.

The Espeon and Delcatty ran as fast as they could, wanting to know more about Gardner and Laura.

Laura stopped moving when she reached a large cliff that had a rock the jutted out over the edge. She carefully made her way to the edge.

Gardner did the same, "_Careful._"

"_Get back._" Laura turned to look at him, "_It won't support your weight and mine. I'm lighter, I'll be fine._"

Gardner slowly back tracked off of the rock.

Laura peered over the edge, "_Hmm..._"

Then, a bunch of Woobat and Swoobat flew up.

She jumped at the sudden movement, and she lost her footing. Her right leg and front right leg slid off the side.

The last thing Laura saw as she fell, was Gardner leaning over the edge.

"_LAURA!_" Gardner shouted.

Then, Laura saw nothing...And heard nothing. She only fell.


End file.
